


Midnight

by Rikudera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/pseuds/Rikudera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas watches him slip, but he refuses to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punjab_banks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=punjab_banks).



> Many thanks to my beta reader, myth. Inspired by “Midnight” by Bertine Zetliz and "Black Balloon" by The Goo Goo Dolls. Can be seen as canon for Awakenings.

They'd probably tell themselves that it was only very late at night that things like this happened, but the time is always late in this world, the only illuminations to aid furtive indiscretions being the moon and the neon signs. But the strange colors of the signs from the mouth of an alley and the blue light of the moon just outside the shadow of a tall building tangle in Riku's hair and paint his skin in a pale, ethereal light. They fight and they clash and they can't help but clutch, press, push, anything to not let whatever it is go. And Roxas _likes_ fighting Riku, likes the challenge of trying to predict what kind of attack he'll try next, the next desperate way Riku'll just _barely_ lose the fight, but what he likes even more is the other things they do.  
  
He knows which of Riku's bruises are from keyblades and which bruises are from fingers and teeth, can see Riku slipping but refusing to fall with every hitched, labored breath he takes. Riku smirks when they fight like he knows the answer to every single question Roxas has and hasn't let himself ask since he was born, calls him _Sora_ like it's for a reason other than just pissing him off, but when they're half-naked again and caught up in something they had to start to keep from sliding all the way into Riku's _never again_ , Riku's mouth parts softly and he looks just as yearning as Roxas shouldn't feel.  
  
Riku kisses him like he's looking for something that got misplaced, lets his fingers pass across Roxas's skin like he wants it to last forever and knows that it won't, arches into Roxas's touches like it could save his soul from whatever it is that he’s fighting besides Roxas. Fighting Riku makes Roxas's bones ache, kissing Riku makes the empty space inside him stutter, and just _thinking_ about Riku makes his head confused, but Roxas doesn't want to give him up just yet.  
  
It's too fleeting, it's an eternity, it's not enough, and it's too much all at once. And then Riku slips one last time, so _close_ to the sheer drop into the blackness Roxas doesn't remember experiencing yet gripping onto something he can't fathom; it's worth it though, because right before the shuddering and the last yell into the end of  _Roxas's_ fight and what is goodbye, Roxas sees him smile without the blindfold, and Riku leads him home before the night's over.


End file.
